Starting New
by Clear
Summary: CHAPTER 4! Proud of me? The Senshi are dead and to bring them back Serena must learn to live without them in an unknown world. LOTRSM
1. Despair and Hope

All right people, this is my first actual Sm/LotR crossover so be gentle. I write this because the concept has been in my mind for a while now and it's starting to drive me insane. I just can't stand it any more.  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
P.s. NOTHING belongs to me, except the idea, and if you didn't know that already.... Let's just say I pity you.  
  
  
  
Prologue- Despair and Hope  
  
  
  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This white place. No sound. No breeze. Nothing. Unless... you knew where to look.  
  
A large, majestic door stood amidst the nothing. Bright colorful symbols decorating its edges. Power radiating from the object in waves. In front of the double doors stood a tall regal woman, a key shaped staff at her side, the garnet orb in the center glowing faintly. The deep set of burgundy eyes spoke volumes on age and wisdom, but there was more, so much more. The woman's face was set emotionless, her stance rigid, but her eyes... oh yes, her eyes, betrayed her.  
  
A dull cast shone over them, moisture building. It was her fault. All her fault. Her princess was in pain because of her. Her fellow Senshi and the Prince dead because of her. If only she hadn't strayed from her post. If only she hadn't left. Her entire life she wished for something more. To be free to walk amongst the people she watched over. But no. It was not to be. She had a duty, to guard the gates, and she failed.  
  
She left her post, wanting to walk though the forest. To enjoy it's splendors and beauty, without the world being in peril. She was only gone for a few minutes, but it proved enough. An evil from a small, but significant, dimension had found a way to travel though the worlds.   
  
The water in her sad eyes was at last too much to hold and began to slip down her smooth, tanned cheeks. All the while her appearance remained stoic.  
  
They had no time. No warning. Killed still in their beds. The Princess had been completely devastated. She blamed herself for not dieing with them, not being able to protect them. She blamed herself for not being asleep as well, for taking that midnight stroll through the park.   
  
The lone woman thought back to that night. It seemed so long ago, and yet not so. For time held no meaning in this dimension of emptiness.  
  
The future queen had clutched her heart in agony dropping to her knees. She felt them. Their quick rush of horror had been like her own. Nine hearts were beating proud and strong within her own, then only one. She remember the look of utter pain and helplessness on the beloved child's face as she silently screamed her anguish; and only in the solace of her apartment did she allow herself the comfort of tears.  
  
The woman looked on sadly as her princess slowly died inside with each passing day. Sure she continued on like nothing happened, and to the world nothing did. As an apology the Time Guardian placed a type of memory loss spell on the entire planet, as well as took care of the bodies and overall 'mess,' so her majesty wouldn't have to deal with the added torture.   
  
Now the princess was losing that one battle. One of the greatest she had ever and would ever fight. The battle against her very destiny. Why continue on a path when all it brings is heartache? In the past she had been willing on maintaining her course, but then she had them to encourage her, to remind her. Now she had no one, not even her two feline advisors for they too were killed that fateful night. Even she did not know where they were.  
  
The Guardian had watched as the timelines rearranged themselves, futures rewritten. How she wished she could comfort her little princess, but she dared not leave her post again, no... not ever again.  
  
Finally she could take it no more and the key staff fell from her hand, hitting the 'floor' with a deafening 'clang,' the sound echoing. She dropped to her knees, burying her face into her gloved hands, and sobbed uncontrollably, shaking her head in guilt.  
  
"Take heart, old friend. It's not as bad as it would seem."  
  
The soft voice drifted into the consciousness of the weeping woman. A voice she knew, admired, respected, trusted. A warm, elegant pale hand fell on her shoulder in comfort, but the Guardian refused to take solace. She shook her head in misery.  
  
"How can you say, Queen Serenity?" she whispered softly. "You know what I did."  
  
"Indeed I do."   
  
The queen's wise silver eyes glistened with her own tears and she lightly squeezed the other woman's shoulder, a signal for her to stand. Soon the dark green, almost black, haired woman was once again standing, ivory colored staff at her side once more, face cast down.  
  
"Do not blame yourself for this tragedy, Pluto. It was meant to happen. Fate deemed it so."  
  
Pluto looked up at the silver haired Moon Queen.  
  
"Why?"   
  
One word demanding an explanation for so much. Isn't that always the case?  
  
Serenity waved her hand and a portal appeared.   
  
The young princess was sitting on a wooden chair, placed in front of a window, knees pulled up to her chin as she watched the rain pelt against the glass with dull, lifeless azure eyes.   
  
The Queen closed her eyes in sadness and a few tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks.  
  
"I fear my daughter is being tested yet again. Only this time she does not have the Senshi nor Earth Prince or even Luna and Artemis by her side."  
  
Serenity continued to watch her daughter stare ahead at the wet world. Looking, but not seeing.  
  
"Yet there is still hope," she continued, then turned towards Pluto. "You must send her to a world called Middle-Earth. She will be needed, and it is there that she must begin anew. There she must learn her place in the Universe. Only then will she have the power to bring back what she lost."  
  
Pluto nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Now go. The new enemy will soon join with Middle-Earth's evil and that world's warriors alone stand no chance against such a force. I will guard the Gates until your return. Be swift Sailor Pluto. There is not a moment to loose."  
  
With a bow, Pluto disappeared in a flash of light. Hope once more filling her heart.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
So??? You MUST review and tell me what you think.  
  
I need opinions! Should Darien/Endymion be allowed to return to life later, or should I have Serena fall for someone in the LotR world and him remain dead? How should I make Serena? Should she be an emotional wreak, her original klutzy self, 'princessy', or maybe a mixture of all those? What? You MUST tell me!!!  
  
I shall 'see' you again in the next chapter. Which, I will admit, might be a while. 


	2. Time to Reminisce

By God and all that is holy!!! So many reviews! I feel so loved!  
  
Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!!  
  
  
Samantha- My very FIRST reviewer. Awwwww!!   
  
Princess of the Fae- I'll try to keep all those in mind, and you do have a point.  
  
sailor star chaos   
  
achelois   
  
erika   
  
Tabbes- What about Gimli? Did you think of him? *_-   
  
sailorsunandchildofthesun  
  
empress blade  
  
SWKay  
  
alexz   
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos  
  
Jewel   
  
niner   
  
LadyKatherine16- Awww! I love hearing babble. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. By the way, about Serena becoming Sailor Cosmos, I'm not quiet sure. I don't really have any info on Cosmos, so any you can give me would be great.   
  
Demon of Chaos  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness  
  
loon- Know what? You're right. She's barely in any fics, so I'll give her a part in the next chapter. I'm afraid that just throwing her into a situation like this would be a little much for a human.  
  
salormistress17  
  
chibi-chan  
  
sailorruss  
  
  
I shall forever hold you dear to my heart.  
  
Now, down to business. The majority of you people, just about all, wish to keep Darien dead and pair her up with Legolas, and truth be told I was kinda hopin' for that. What can I say? They make a cute couple.   
  
It's gonna be hard, but I'll do my part as long as you do yours. REVIEW!!!  
  
Once again thanks for your many suggestions.  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Time to Reminisce  
  
  
  
Serena sat motionless as she gazed out the window at the pouring rain. How fitting. Nature itself grieved with her. She watched a group of friends play in the downpour, as well as a young couple walking arm in arm under an umbrella. She smiled faintly as memories past drifted to her mind. However, even the consolation of loving reminiscences was soon taken from her.  
  
Her thoughts flew back to that horrible night. A night she had no desire to recollect and yet, it seemed as if she was forced to. Forced to forever remember her lost loved ones. She had tried to bring them back, but her power just wasn't enough. Not without them to help... To give her strength.  
  
She had moved out of her parents' house only a week before. She was eighteen after all. Still... living by herself needed getting used to. That night she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep, until finally she sat up in a huff.  
  
'No point in just laying here waiting for some shut eye when it won't come,' she remembered herself thinking. Quickly she had dressed and raced out her door, suddenly eager to be in the light of her old home.  
  
Life had never been better. It had been almost two years since Chaos was defeated and she believed that no more enemies would come. Not until she took the throne. How foolish could she have been? Like the innocent child she could be at times she danced through the trees, the moonlight on her hair, which had grown to her ankles and was changing from her sun golden blonde to the moon silver of her ancestors.   
  
She remembered spinning and laughing, the feel of ten heartbeats beating, in sync, strong within her chest. Suddenly a flash of terror had taken over her very soul, and all feelings and thoughts of happiness left her. A pain like never before... Her heart felt as if it was squeezed and twisted. Then... nothing. The pain stopped. So did the heartbeats.  
  
In that moment, time stopped, and she knew. The connection of their hearts was broken. A feat only accomplished by death.  
  
She sprang for her seat and grabbed hold of the chair. Screaming in anger, pain, and frustration she watched as it smashed against the nearby wall and splintered. The small table by the wall shook slightly, but the little lamp stubbornly continued to display its light. Taking hold of a small delicate crystal vase she added it to the pile of wood. All the while tears poured from her large, round eyes.  
  
A soft light filtered through the window and she turned her gaze outside. The thick, dark clouds had parted slightly, allowing the light of the moon to shine.  
  
For a while she did nothing but stare at the glowing orb, so high in the sky. Warily, Serena walked up to the window, balled her fists, and placed them to the glass.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her simple question went unanswered and her blue eyes, once so bright and full of joy, hardened.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
She banged her fists against the glass, eyes starting to water once more.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?! Why must I be alone?! Is this my fate?! Is it?!"  
  
She heard nothing but the sound of the rain and her own ragged breathing, the only heartbeat left pounding with her own in her ears.  
  
She screamed in fury and took a step back, grabbing the nearest object to hurl at the window. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at what she was about to throw. Cradling the picture frame to her chest she dropped to her knees, anger quickly dissipating.  
  
The tears flowed freely now and she rolled into a ball, clutching the precious article to her, sobbing.  
  
The silver frame had intricate weaving throughout its edges and the nine planetary symbols were proudly adding to the pattern, in their respectful colors. Such a beautiful gift.  
  
Quieting, Serena pulled the picture from her heart, far enough so she could gaze at it in longing.   
  
It was taken during an outing sometime in summer by an employee of the amusement park. Just after the defeat of Chaos. It was their celebration.  
  
Herself  
  
Darien  
  
Mina  
  
Raye  
  
Lita  
  
Amy  
  
Michelle  
  
Haruka  
  
Hotaru  
  
Setsuna  
  
A part of her wanted to blame Setsuna for not knowing of this new evil, which had yet to strike again. She somehow knew that the Guardian left her post and some selfish part of her wanted to hate her for that. She just... couldn't.  
  
Setsuna was the only one she had left. There was that and the fact that, had it been her, she would've left a long time ago.   
How could she begrudge someone of even a moments happiness? Besides, she was more than sure that the Time Keeper was doing a pretty good job blaming herself.  
  
She once more stared at the picture, memorizing their every detail.  
  
How would she continue? Without them... How would she survive? What was the point?  
  
She was jolted out of her thoughts by a soft knocking on her door.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
OOOHHH! New chapter!   
  
You like, yes???  
  
TELL ME!!!  
  
I know it's kinda short, but to get it out sooner I decided to cut it in half. I also know I did a mix of American and Japanese names. What can I say? Some of 'em just fit the character better.  
  
Remember, REVIEW. They keep me goin'. 


	3. Not Alone

My fabulous Reviewers  
  
Serenity Chloe Tsuki  
  
Samantha   
  
solarmistress17  
  
chibi-chan   
  
Europa  
  
Chimera Dracon  
  
Hikari  
  
evelyn   
  
erika  
  
Cassie-bear01  
  
saiyan-girl-cheetah  
  
Kallista Starshooter  
  
Rowana166  
  
Goddess_of_Imaginary_Light   
  
SWKay  
  
LadyKatherine16  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness  
  
frostyangeleyes  
  
loon  
  
sailorruss  
  
I love you all!!  
  
I am SO sorry to have kept you waiting SO long. My excuses aren't that great. One: writer's block. Two: laziness. I admit it. I'm lazy. So review already.  
  
Chapter Two- Not Alone  
  
Ever since they were fourteen Molly knew she and Serena were slowly, but steadily, drifting apart. For so long she sensed changes in her dear friend, and new secrets. Secrets that she had no part of.  
  
If she were truly honest with herself she would admit that she was jealous of the Senshi. They knew more about her best friend than she did. She watched in envy each time Serena had befriended one of them. Though at the time she didn't know who they were. She felt left out. Abandoned.  
  
Now that she knew... She understood. Understood that she had no hope of ever truly comprehending what Serena and the others went through.   
  
Still.... Serena was her friend. As were all the others. Maybe not the best of buddies, but friends nonetheless. The knowledge that Sailor Pluto had given her in a dream had shaken her to the core. They were dead. All except Serena and the Time Keeper herself.   
  
It did explain a few things. Like how she hadn't seen them around for the past couple weeks. Or how when she'd asked someone of them they looked at her like she was crazy. It explained why the light in Serena's blue eyes died.  
  
It was true that she could never understand the depths of their connection, but she felt compelled to go to her. To offer what comfort and hope she could. To reminder her that even though they were gone, she wasn't alone. Not now. Not ever.  
  
When Serena had finally opened the door, after what seemed like an eternity, nothing could have prepared the young red headed woman for the scene that graced her.  
  
Serena's silver-gold hair was in disarray, the buns half falling out. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
Without so much as a 'hello' Serena fell into her arms, consumed by a fresh new onslaught of tears.  
  
Tears streaming down her own face, Molly managed to move her back into the apartment and shut the door. Half dragging, half carrying her to the bedroom, she was surprised at the amount of weight her friend had lost. Normally when Serena sank into a depression she ate more, not less.   
  
Laying the other girl on the bed, Molly retreated into the bathroom to get a brush. As Serena lay on her side, calming her sniffles, Molly brushed out her hair.  
  
"Molly?" Serena began, her voice hoarse, after a number of minutes.  
  
"It's okay, Serena. I know. Pluto told me."  
  
The Lunarian woman trembled lightly and her nose stung, signaling tears, but none came. Her eyes burned, but she had no more tears to shed.  
  
"What will I do now?"  
  
Molly dropped the brush and gripped her friend's shoulders, turning her body to face her.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Sere. You have to fight. The Universe depends on you."  
  
"I know! I just can't anymore. I'm alone now."  
  
The red haired woman proceeded to shake her, almost violently, droplets of water falling from her green eyes.  
  
"No! You are not alone! You may have lost most of the Senshi and Darien, but you are not alone! You still have Pluto and... and... me." At the end of the red head's sentence her voice faltered greatly.  
  
Dawning slowly spread into Serena's eyes.   
  
"Oh, Molly."  
  
Mindful of her hair she sat up and embraced the now weeping young woman.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Molls. You're right. I'm not alone. I'm sorry for being so blind. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for everything."  
  
Rubbing Serena back comfortingly, Molly shook her head gently.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Besides, I don't think that the Senshi would want you to continue this way. Darien either."  
  
Before Serena could reply a soft glow filled the room.  
  
"She's right you know."  
  
"Puu?"   
  
Serena sat up a little straighter and wiped at her eyes. She didn't want Pluto to see her in such a state. God knows the Time Guardian had enough to think about.   
  
"I come with good news, your majesty."  
  
"Good news? What do you mean?"   
  
Serena's voice was a little suspicious. What good news could there be in this dark time?   
  
"The Queen paid me a visit earlier."  
  
"Mother?!"  
  
The Moon Princess was on her feet in an instant, and Pluto smiled at the hopeful look in her eyes. Some of their old brightness returning.  
  
"What did she say?!"  
  
"There is a way to bring back the other Senshi."  
  
Serena was practically jumping up and down in barely controlled excitement.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"You must travel to a new world and...." Pluto paused, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"And what, Puu?"  
  
Serena saw the Senshi's uneasiness and it put her slightly on edge, but she refused to let it get to her. She was getting them back!  
  
"You must start new."  
  
Confusion clouded the Lunarian woman's eyes and she shook her head lightly.  
  
"What do you mean 'start new'? You mean be reborn?"  
  
The Time Keeper shook her dark head.  
  
"No. You will have all your memories. What I mean is you must adjust to a new world. New friends and..." She paused again to soften the blow. "A new love."   
  
"New love?"  
  
The blue eyes clouded over in pain.  
  
"But... What about... about... Darien?"  
  
The tall woman sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm afraid that the Earth Prince is gone for good. There is no way to bring him back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The universal question was only a mere whisper. Serena's head lowered as the tears once again started to fall.  
  
Pluto wrapped her free arm around the small body.  
  
"I do not know, majesty. Perhaps... Perhaps it wasn't meant to be."  
  
She pushed away from the older woman violently.  
  
"Not meant to be?!" she shrieked. "After all fate put us through and it's not meant to be?!"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Molly, who had previously just sat back and watched the exchange, jumped to her feet. She rushed to the blonde and gripped her slender shoulders, determined to give her a good shaking.  
  
"That is enough!"  
  
Hearing the steel in her friend's voice, Serena quieted and looked up into green eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You've been given another chance, Sere. Don't throw it away," the red head pleaded. "You might not get Darien back but you'll get the others. Surely that's better than nothing."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and drew within herself. The tears continued to flow at a steady pace down her pale cheeks, and the other two in the room watched silently.  
  
"It *is* better. I've made my decision, Puu. I'll go."  
  
Pluto smiled at the worn out woman before frowning slightly.  
  
"What is it now Puu?" she asked dejectedly, seeing the frown.  
  
"You will not be entering that world in a time of peace. In fact your help is needed there."  
  
"Not this again."  
  
The groan of annoyance was ignored and Pluto continued.  
  
"That world's evil is being joined by the ones who killed the Senshi."  
  
The silver golden head snapped up. Her large eyes hard and bright. She could have her revenge, help others, and get her Senshi back all at once.  
  
"Then what are we standing around here for?! Let's go!"  
  
The Lunarian bounded towards Molly and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"I wish you could come with me Molls," she whispered.  
  
"So do I, but you know as well as do that I couldn't make a journey between worlds."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love you Molls. You'll always be my friend."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
With one last hug the women separated and Serena stepped next to Pluto. Molly smiled sadly as the two Senshi disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
So how was that for a chapter, huh? Good? Bad? I need to know.  
  
I'll try extra hard to get the next chapter out reasonably soon since it's one I know you're all waiting for. Serena in Middle Earth. YAY!!  
  
Anyway, it's nearly midnight and my eyes are starting to water from staring at the computer screen.  
  
See you in the next chapter! Bye!! 


	4. Strangers

Once again it was a long wait. Sorry! I am happy to say I am on vacation. Good excuse, huh? Now I know what you're thinkin'. 'She made me wait over a month for this measly thing!' Right? Don't worry I blame myself entirely.   
  
Now the Reviewers... (The few and loved.)  
  
Maarja  
  
JaminJellyBean- Very good reasoning. I'll try to keep that in mind.  
  
Blood_Rose077- Talk about graphic... lol   
  
ElberethUndomiel- No offense taken. I think the reason I was all the grief was in such good description was because I wasn't all that happy. Imagine... My Christmas wasn't one of my best.  
  
Trunks' nd Legolas' Dream Maiden  
  
Lady Light  
  
Senshi's Tenshi- I do try.  
  
Rubii Kimu-chan  
  
Europa- I'm afraid my muse is on vacation. *Sigh* Nice try though.  
  
Lady Death- Have you read them all already?  
  
Bless you all with much happiness and thanks for all the support.  
  
P.S. In this story there will be parts of both the movies and the books.  
  
P.S.S For anybody who's wondering when my other stories will be updated... Not a clue. The next chapter of "New World" is half way done, "Unexpected"... chapter two's not even started, and lastly the next chapter for "The Keepers" was almost done but I lost the disk. At any rate I'll try to get out "New World" and "Unexpected" but don't wait up for "The Keepers." I'll give a notice if and when I find it.   
  
Chapter Three- Strangers  
  
The Ranger's keen eyes scanned the darkened forest for hidden dangers a feeling of warmth settling throughout his being. He spared a glance at the three sleeping soundly around the night's fire. He would have to slow the pace. They were too exhausted after all the excitement.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as a flash of light shot through the sky followed by a surprised scream. He raced ahead, determined to find the cause of the shout before any harm befell the halflings. As he neared he heard the shuffling of bushes followed by another yell of annoyance. He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally reached the source of the noise.  
  
The woman's impossibly long hair was tangled in the shrubs and she was trying her hardest to get free.  
  
"Damn Pluto! Dropping me off in the middle of nowhere! What's the big idea?! Oww! Where am I supposed to go?!"  
  
"Lady?"  
  
The shouting woman ceased all movement and slowly turned to face the owner of the voice.  
  
Serena was having a hell of a time. First, Pluto opens the portal above ground (over a bunch of bushes no less) and second, she realized that she was left with nothing but the clothes on her back and the hair burettes falling out of her buns. Not even a brush!  
  
As she turned she searched the aura of the man behind her and felt nothing but concern, though it was laced with suspicion.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She prided herself on the fact that her voice was a lot calmer than she felt. The last thing she needed was a potential helper turning away from her in annoyance if she acted her normal childish self.  
  
Once she was facing him Aragorn's eyes widened in shock. The woman was certainly beautiful, even in the low light. He quickly found himself looking towards her ears. From what he could see in the moonlight they were rounded so she was not an elf. Then why did she look and feel so much like one. As he looked into her deep blue eyes he was taken aback by the blatant curiosity. Why was she not afraid? Was she ignorant of the world's evils or was she just braver than most?   
  
"Are you in need of assistance?"  
  
"If you could..." she trailed off and gave her hair a gentle tug while looking back at him pleadingly.  
  
Stepping forward Aragorn grabbed hold of the silky silver-gold hair, shinning in the moonlight. For the next few minutes the two worked together to untangle the mass of thick tresses from the shrubbery. Once the task was accomplished she sank to her knees on the ground and furiously began rubbing her bare arms the hair surrounding her providing little warmth. Stepping back Aragorn finally took notice of the woman's strange outfit. The leggings were a pale blue and appeared sturdy while her pale pink shirt seemed rather thin.   
  
'A woman in leggings and short sleeves? This one is strange indeed.'  
  
Taking pity on the shivering form before him, he untied his own cloak and gently placed it over her.  
  
'I'm freezing. I'm freezing. I'm freezing.'  
  
The thought continued to play itself in Serena's mind like a broken record. Then she felt a heavy heat surrounding her. Her small hands clutched the edges of the garment and pulled it protectively around her. She looked up at her savior and offered a shaking smile in thanks.  
  
Aragorn found himself returning the smile, his apprehension disappearing at a rapid speed. Suddenly he took a step back, his eyes narrowing in mistrust. He didn't like the fact that his defenses dropped just by being in the young woman's proximity.  
  
Serena noticed the change in the man and sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.  
  
Should she tell him? Would he believe her? Would he laugh? Would he attack?  
  
As she stood she studied the tall rugged man before her. He wasn't evil, that much she could tell, but that didn't make him a friend. Not only that, but his aura was unnaturally bright for a human. A normal one at least.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked wearily.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and delved deep inside herself, looking for anything to help her in this situation. She reached inside her memory. She reached towards Serenity.  
  
When her eyes opened Aragorn found himself staring at a royal. That was all he could explain her as. Despite her tiredness and lack of proper attire she radiated authority as only a royal could.   
  
"A simple demand," she acknowledged, her voice soft and low. "One I will answer if you tell me exactly who you are. The truth, good sir. I can tell if you are lying."  
  
In all honesty Serena wasn't certain she could. It was true that she had gained the useful ability to read auras, but so far they had only been general readings.  
  
The ranger gazed at her in shock, his eyes wide in surprise before narrowing in thought.  
  
Should he tell her something so few knew? Should he trust her? Should he take the chance?  
  
Yes.  
  
"I am the Ranger Strider, but my real name is Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. To the Elves I am called Estel."  
  
The woman nodded her head, as if in satisfaction.  
  
"I, like you, hold many identities. In another life I was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and heiress to the throne of the Silver Millennium. Now I am simply Serena, but if needed I become the warrior Sailor Moon."  
  
Aragorn nodded in turn, taking in all this information.  
  
"I have heard no such thing as the Moon Kingdom," he commented after a moment's pause.  
  
Serena sighed in relief, lowering her head. He was taking it rather well, but she was confused beyond belief. She really should have had Pluto explain this world to her.  
  
Aragorn took a step back as the woman's head lifted and he found himself looking at a happy child. Where was the woman from before? The one that seemed to demand attention and respect from a single look? Much like the Lady of Light. He found himself more drawn to this version. She seemed to radiate innocence. It seemed as if she was untouched by the shadow. However, the haunted look in her eyes, deep within, told a different story.  
  
"Not really surprising. I'm not exactly from here."  
  
She sat down and motioned for him to sit too. As soon as he was comfortable she turned to face him, a brilliant smile covering her face.  
  
"I'm from another world actually. Or dimension, whatever you want to call it. Now I know what you're thinkin'. 'No way.' But it's the truth. One of my friends has the power to travel through time and space. A useful little trick but she can only do it in really, really, desperate times. Something about messing with the balance."  
  
Aragorn understood very little. It wasn't so much the speed at which she spoke, faster than any he heard before, but rather the content.   
  
He watched as she tried to hide a yawn and shook his head amused. He stood and offered her his hand.   
  
"It is late and you are tired. Come with me to my camp. There's food there as well if you are hungry. You do not look as if you've been eating well, Princess."  
  
He eyed her slim form showing from under his cloak with a critical eye as she took his hand.  
  
"No Princess. Just Serena. And thanks. I never pass up free food."  
  
Serena followed him in the darkness, hand clutching his tightly, ignoring his last remark. So what if she'd fought countless battles and defeated nameless evils. She was a still an eighteen year old girl in a strange world with no idea of what was out there. She could be afraid if she wanted to.  
  
"Hey... Uh... What are Elves?"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
All done! You like?  
  
I want more reviews! The MORE I get the FASTER I'll type. I swear it!  
  
What do you all think so far? Should I keep goin' or should I stop wasting my time. If I don't get at least TEN REVIEWS I'm quittin'. You've been warned.  
  
See you in the next chapter. (Hopefully) 


	5. Trusting

I know I'm slow. Can't help it. Anyway, 3 chapters (4 including Prologue) and 74 reviews! My Holy God in Heaven! Do you people really love me that much? Don't I feel special. *_*  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Wavewalker  
  
Mademoiselle Morte  
  
Clare  
  
JaminJellyBean  
  
DaughterofDeath  
  
Rose- I haven't changed my mind. :)  
  
Suicidal Fox- I know this and hopefully more will be explained as the story continues, and I thank you personally for not being so rude.   
  
MoonGoddess   
  
Serenity Silvermoon  
  
Lady Cinnibar  
  
Trunks' and Legolas' Dream Maiden- One for every chapter... YAY!  
  
Trapped in Icy Flame  
  
Senshi's Tenshi  
  
A Watcher  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell  
  
Kyuuka-Kaimei  
  
Lady Light  
  
Chapter Four- Trusting  
  
Aragorn turned slowly, shock reverberating throughout his nerves.  
  
"How is it you do not know of the Firstborn?" he questioned with wide eyes, forgetting the fact that the woman before him was from a foreign world.  
  
She gave him a incredulous look.  
  
"Not from here, remember?"  
  
The ranger smiled and bowed deeply.  
  
"Of course, your majesty."  
  
The moonchild made a face of mild disgust.  
  
"Don't do that. And the name's Serena, but if you insist on being so formal you can call me Serenity. 'Kay?"  
  
At his frown of confusion she elaborated.   
  
"All right?"  
  
The smile returned.  
  
"As you wish, Serenity."  
  
The two walked slowly, Aragorn gently guiding the small woman towards the distant glow of the campfire. He accepted who she said she was without a doubt. Why?  
  
As if she sensed his thoughts she spoke, breaking the stillness of the night.  
  
"I know you're a little tense about trusting me so easily."  
  
He started to shake his head, ready to tell her it wasn't true. Even if it was. She seemed so fragile, so easy to break.  
  
Serena grinned. "Don't lie. I know it's true because I made it that way."  
  
The man paused. Releasing her hand he turned towards her, suspicion battling once more with the peace he felt.  
  
Seeing his weary look and the discharge of her hand caused her eyes to water before she blinked the tears back.  
  
'No. I am not a child anymore. I won't cry. I won't. No more.'  
  
Azure eyes closed briefly, resolve settling through her.  
  
"I am sorry for the deception, but I had to do it. While your trust in me has been slightly forced, mine in you has not."  
  
Unbidden tears started to gather, her nose burning.  
  
"I have to trust someone. I *need* to trust someone."  
  
'Damn it all!'  
  
The tears came forcefully, refusing to be held back any longer. Her knees buckled and she slipped to the ground, but before she hit the forest floor strong arms wrapped around her and she was hauled against a warm body.  
  
Not caring who it was, only the comfort they offered, Serena clung on tightly. With her head buried against a broad shoulder she breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of musk and leather.   
  
How could she do this? The first time around was hard enough, how could she survive it again?  
  
At a lost for what to do Aragorn gently held the sobbing woman. In the hope of soothing her he rubbed her back, something Elrond once did for him as a boy whenever he was troubled.  
  
Something happened to her. Something shattering and life changing. Something that made her so desperate she needed someone, anyone, to trust; and she needed to be trusted in turn. He could see it plainly in her deep, haunted eyes.  
  
Could he really deny this sweet child that?  
  
"Please don't cry, my lady. I mean not to upset you, yet these are dangerous times. One must be careful."  
  
At last her sobs subsided and after a moment of silence she pulled back slightly, peering up at him.  
  
"I know," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "That's why I'm here."  
  
Serena sighed at his skeptical look.  
  
'Of course he won't believe me. Do I look like much of a warrior, cryin' all over the poor guy?'  
  
She was caught between indecision. She wanted him to trust her, really trust her, but she didn't want to explain the past. She wasn't ready. So what else could be done?  
  
Aragorn stared surprised at the woman who jumped away from him with a triumphant shout.  
  
"I got it!"   
  
She started pacing back and forth, obviously excited, with her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
"Pluto warned that I can only do it once, so I have to be careful with who I choose. She said I really have to take time with it, but I can't wait, so I choose you. What do ya say?"  
  
Aragorn fought the grin that threatened to surface at her jubilation. In the back of his mind he briefly wondered how she was able to change moods so quickly. He genuinely had no clue what she said and had no qualms about telling her so.  
  
Serena smiled sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment. She really needed to slow down.   
  
"A friend of mine has allowed me the privilege to show anyone I choose the story of my past. If you are willing I would like you to be that person."  
  
The man's jaw fell open and she was certain that it didn't happen often. She was hard pressed not to giggle but the importance of his answer wasn't lost on her. In all honesty she really did want him to be the one she could confide in. His aura told her much. He was subject to a fate he didn't want, but knew it to be his duty. That made them equals.  
  
Shock dominated his mind, once again. He found she was just teeming with surprises. How could he be shown the past? But most of all, why would she choose him? She said herself that it could only be done once, so why him?  
  
  
  
"Yes or no."  
  
She changed again. A royal he saw. In her stance, in her gaze. She knew what she was doing, he saw that now. The only question was, could he do this, but such blind trust in someone he didn't know?   
  
"Yes."  
  
The smile was beautiful. She turned away from him, dropping his cloak, and tilted her face up towards the moon. He followed her gaze, but was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding light the glowing orb suddenly admitted.  
  
When the light died down and he could finally see, Serenity stood before him in all her royal splendor. The dress seemed to be made of moonlight itself and fell about her in waves. Her hair was brushed into a shining sheen and fixed into what he thought to be the oddest of hairstyles, pearls embedded throughout the duo colored locks. However, what caught most of his attention was the golden upturned crescent moon on her forehead, shining with a light all its own.  
  
Serenity smiled at his wonder and slowly approached him. As soon as she stood directly in front of him she gazed into his storm gray eyes.  
  
Looking so deeply, Aragorn noticed just how old her soul was. Like the elves she appeared youthful, but her eyes gave her away. Eyes that now held flecks of silver. Such ancient eyes. Gentle and sad. Suddenly he was struck with the longing to see his beloved again. His thoughts were forced back to the present when he felt the gentle pressure of soft fingertips.  
  
Serenity noticed the longing gleam in his eye and decided to question him later. Whatever it was he seemed determine that he could not have it. Maybe, as thanks, she could help.  
  
"Close your eyes and open your mind. I will do the rest."  
  
The ranger did as told and soon felt a searing heat beginning at his temple and quickly spreading to encompass his entire being. Then, in his mind's eye, he saw.  
  
A beautiful kingdom, beautiful rulers, beautiful guardians, beautiful people. Peace and happiness.  
  
He saw Serenity as a child sneaking away from her lessons. He saw her bickering with her protectors and friends about earth. He saw her as she fell in love. A handsome man with hair the color of ebony and eyes like the ocean at night. He saw their end and heard the great Queen's promise.  
  
He watched as she grew in a world like nothing he had ever seen. He watched her first battle. He love was soon found and one by one the Senshi were rediscovered, old bonds renewed. For the first time in a long while she felt complete, but hovering at the back of her mind was the knowledge that she wasn't. There was a hole, so small it was easily ignored.  
  
One after another enemies come, but still she fought with a strong heart. Behind her and at her side they were there, offering their strengths. She continued with the knowledge that, should she fall, they were there to catch her.  
  
Then came the ultimate devastation. All dead. All but one. Loneliness like never before, but still, lingering in the dark... hope.  
  
Aragorn staggered back, visions still bombarding his mind before finally coming to a halt. Opening his eyes he saw his Serenity on her knees, dress and hair splayed around her, as she struggled to catch her breath. The golden crescent flickered before slowly fading out of existence altogether. With the symbol's disappearance, the sparkling gown faded and was replaced by boots, breeches, and blouse of soft beige.   
  
As she gazed up at him he noticed the silver in her eyes had gone replaced by the previous deep solid sapphire.  
  
"Now you know."  
  
He moved to help her stand and picked up the discarded cloak from the ground. She smiled gratefully as he settled it back over her slender shoulders.  
  
"Strider?!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Great, eh? I thought so. Anyway, remember to REVIEW and give me your opinions.  
  
I'm kinda on a role here, so the next chapter should be out in two weeks. Should, being the key word. I'm not making any promises, people.  
  
Oh! How should Boromir fit into this. Mean? Suspicious? Noble? Brotherly? Secret admirer? C'mon. Need clues here.  
  
Feel free to ask any questions your little hearts desire.  
  
Chow! 


End file.
